STORY CHALLENGE: Goku, the Saiyan Marvel
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: A Challenge to any writer out there to write a crossover fic between Dragon Ball and the Marvel Universe where Goku is in the Marvel Universe. This is also my way to boost more people into writing DBZ Crossovers.


**Hello Ladies and Gents! SSJ3Kyuubi here not with a new story, but rather a challenge! Some of you MAY have heard news of Disney striking a deal & buying Fox. For all you Superhero movie loving folks, this deal means that Disney has required all of Fox's movie assets, meaning the Fantastic Four and the X-Men will eventually be joining the Marvel Cinematic Universe! But, someone I follow on Twitter pointed out the fact that Fox also owned the license to making Live Action Dragon Ball movies...which is why we're here.**

 **The Challenge, if you choose to accept it, is simply to write a story of Goku in the Marvel Universe.**

 **Here are the stipulations:**

 **1: This story is a combination of both Marvel and Dragon Ball continuity. Meaning no "Goku's sent to the Marvel Universe via dimmensional shenanigans". He is born and raised in the Marvel Universe. He crash landed on Earth via his pod after Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta. The story will start from him as a kid and have him grow into a hero.**

 **2: The Dragon Balls do not exist in the Marvel Universe. Death means very little as is in comic books, we don't need an automatic fix it button in the DBs.**

 **3: Aside from no DBs, you're free to play with the Dragon Ball continuity however you want to, AS LONG as it ties in well with the Marvel Universe's Continuity. I.E. Master Roshi had a friend who trained in Kun'Lun. The Collector has the music box that has tapion sealed inside it. King Cold and his family are locked in an intergalactic war with Thanos. You're limited only by your creativity.**

 **4: This also means that you're free to use whichever version of Marvel Continuity you want, whether it's the main continuity as we know it, the Ultimate Comics, The MCU, any of your favorite animated series or some crazy combination of all of them. Again, whatever your imagine, it's free game.**

 **5: Goku's personality will be more in line with Funimation's original interpretation ("Ally to Good, Nightmare to you!" THAT Dub version of Goku). The idea here is kind of cyncial on my end. Because people are so split on Henry Cavill's Superman, If you introduce Goku in the Marvel continuity, have him be the version of Superman the majority of fans like and remember him as.**

 **6: FUCK POWER SCALING. Don't think about numbers or if "Is Goku strong enough to one-shot the Hulk?" It's your story, write fights how you want them to and let the winners be who you want them to be. Basically, think of fights in your story as the equivalent of you being a kid and taking your Goku and Spider-Man action figures and making them fight one another.**

 **And finally, 7: No Harems. Yeah, it's hypocritical coming from me, but not every story needs a harem. However, you are free to have Goku be in relationships with different female Marvel characters before he settles down with one woman (Maybe She-Hulk if I could be so selfish to ask that?) Or you could not do any relationships whatsoever since that ain't really Goku's thing. Once again, your decision.**

 **But, these are all the stipulations for the Goku in Marvel Story challenge. If you want to take this challenge just send me a PM telling me and also let me know when you post your first chapter.**

 **Good luck to all of you and write on!**

 **This little drabble at the end is so this TECHNICALLY counts as a story and won't get taken down.**

 **Bonus Drabble!**

"How in God's name did this happen?" Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America asked. The guy left for only a couple of hours and when he came back in Avengers tower he saw Goku, The Hulk and Thor all fighting.

To saw the combat room was a mess would honestly be a COMPLIMENT in regards to it. Fist marks, black scorch marks created via thunder and ki blasts were littered all over the room. How it remained in one piece was a mystery the world may never know.

"Apparently, Goku ate the last steak and our Jolly green giant wasn't exactly happy with that. Thor tried to break it all up but..." The God of Thunder's mighty roar followed by another shockwave that shook the tower. "You can see how that went," Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man breifed the info to the War vet.

"And you didn't get in their and try to stop this?" Steve's question was met with Tony giving him a look that very heavily questioned the man's intelligence.

"You're seriously asking me why I haven't broken up a fight between the world's deadliest rageaholic, The God of Thunder and his magic hammer, and a guy who can blow up the Planet?"

To further strengthen his point the scream of "HULK SMASH!" rang in the room followed by two other yells and the brawl to end all brawls continued on.

"Fair enough," replied Steve.

Needless to say, Goku and the Hulk were never going to be in the same room again...


End file.
